702
thumb|300px|Quentin and Magda argue. After Quentin asks Magda to put in a good word for him with his grandmother, Magda meets Barnabas and discovers what he really is. Synopsis : The great house of Collinwood is housed by an evil spirit who has possessed a child whose very life is threatened. Barnabas Collins, determined to fight the ghost, has resorted to an ancient Chinese mystic art, which may bring him into a meeting with Quentin Collins. But instead of seeing Quentin, Barnabas finds himself trapped in a chained coffin, not knowing that the time is 1897 and that Quentin Collins is alive, the prodigal son just returned to Collinwood. And as Barnabas struggles in the coffin, a gypsy walks to the mausoleum, determined to find the legendary Collins jewels. Sandor, the gypsy, walks into the mausoleum, opens the secret room, and enters. Deciding they hid the Collins family jewels in the chained coffin, he breaks the chains loose and opens the lid. The hand of Barnabas Collins reaches out and grabs his throat. Barnabas rises from his coffin, causing Sandor to become quite frightened, exclaiming, “you’re dead!” Barnabas shows Sandor his fangs and presumably bites him. Magda, the other gypsy, is standing at the front door of Collinwood. Just as she enters the house, Quentin Collins comes up from behind her and wraps his throat around her neck. She escapes his grip and Quentin informs her that she will be helping him. Quentin tells Magda that he will give her 1/10 of his inheritance, after his grandmother dies, if she will impress upon Edith Collins how much Quentin has changed. Barnabas, with blood on his lips, asks Sandor basic questions, such as his name and where he lives. When Sandor tells Barnabas that he lives at the Old House, Barnabas asks what year it is and Sandor truthfully tells him that it is 1897. Barnabas instructs Sandor to get him clothes that match the time period and makes sure Sandor understands that he is to tell no one. As Magda is leaving Collinwood, Quentin comes out from his hiding place and questions Magda on what she talked about with Edith. As they are talking, Judith Collins comes down the stairs and instructs Magda to leave. Judith and Quentin enter the drawing room where Judith informs Quentin that she will give him 1,500 dollars if he will leave and never return. Quentin refuses. Quentin demands that Jaminson be waken so that Quentin may talk to him. Barnabas and Sandor go to the Old House. As Barnabas looks around the parlor, he notices that it is in shambles and reflects on how the house used to be so much nicer. After Jaminson is waken, Quentin gives him a miniature boat. At the sight of Judith, Jaminson becomes frightened and exclaims that he refuses to tell Quentin to go away. Judith accuses Quentin of returning not for his grandmother, but “to finish ruining Jaminson.” Sandor is sitting in the Old House parlor when Magda enters and immediately asks Sandor about the jewels. When Sandor tells Magda that he didn’t find the jewels, she insists that they were in the secret room of the mausoleum. Barnabas comes up from behind and tells the gypsy she is wrong. Magda immediately becomes frightened when she realizes that it is Barnabas Collins, the same man in the portrait. Barnabas, however, informs her that he is quite alive and he will be living at the Old House. Magda insists that she will not tolerate this unless Edith informs her otherwise. As they are arguing, a knock is heard on the door. Barnabas quickly hides behind the basement door as Magda goes to see who is knocking. As she opens the front door, Quentin enters the Old House. Quentin asks about Magda’s session with his grandmother. Quentin immediately expects something, but they wave it off as Magda being tired. Magda and Sandor argue over Barnabas, until she sees the marks on his neck. It is then that she turns to Barnabas, points at him, and exclaims, “vampire!” Memorable Quotes * Quentin Collins: "Judith, I can't live my life as you do - contained in one little bottle, never breaking out, willing to float in the fluid without hitting the sides and even realizing it." Cast *Judith Collins: Joan Bennett *Barnabas Collins: Jonathan Frid *Magda: Grayson Hall *Sandor: Thayer David *Jamison Collins: David Henesy *Quentin Collins: David Selby Notes Mistakes 0702